Let the Games Begin
by TheKillersMurderer
Summary: It's time for the annual Hunger Games. Who will win?
1. The Podium

The freezing cold air hits the tributes skin and turns their organs to ice.

The ice cold wind would bother them if they weren't staring into the face of death, and this face is made up of all the friends they would have to murder or watch die to survive.

The countdown starts, some people don't know how long they have, if the odds are in their favor.

 **Tim**

Tim back home was a writer, he used to write books and sell them to others, or donate them to the local library.

Everyone loved his stories since there wasn't much entertainment in the area.

Tim was very calm after he was chosen, it was like he expected it.

Tim charmed his way through just about everything up until the games, some people believed he was too sweet to win the games, but that didn't change his spectacular betting odds.

Tim had a quick wit, and a way of speaking that gave people the illusion that he knew what he was doing.

Tim has finally made it to the games and he feels as if his stomach has somehow digested itself.

Tim looks over to a medical kit, maybe that's all he needs for the moment.

 **Jimi**

Jimi was a musician, and the most popular back home.

He did shows very often, and was as devastated as everyone else was when he was chosen to fight in the games.

Jimi didn't say much during the interviews, or training, but he showed that he was a skilled tribute.

Jimi has great odds, but not many sponsors, he wonders himself if he will survive.

 **Derrick**

Derrick was a very intelligent and quiet person.

He spent a lot of time reading, and never once thought he would be picked out of the jar.

Derrick didn't speak much, but was a blast when he did.

Although his intelligence is a big advantage, he is also incredibly strong.

Derrick has unbelievable odds due to this.

 **Chet**

Chet is a fitness freak, he is ridiculously strong.

Chet did a lot of training for the games, so he is prepared.

The only thing with Chet is that he has no intention to kill anyone, he wants to wait it out until the final two, then kill if he has to.

Chet strangely has very poor odds.

 **Jon**

Jon is quiet and quite clever, but is easily manipulated.

When he was picked, he went up there and accepted his fate.

Only problem is that if anyone is the least prepared for the games, it's him.

No training, no planning, nothing.

This is why he has very low odds.

 **Rob**

Rob is a very funny person, the towns clown he is.

Rob could make a statue laugh with his random and clever humor.

Rob couldn't believe he was reaped, he never saw it coming.

Rob does have some very great skills, but nothing takes away the terror eating up inside of him.

Due to his very beloved sense of humor, he has high odds, but this does not ease his fear.

 **Taylor**

Taylor is a sweetheart, but has prepared for the games since she was the right age.

Despite the fact she prepared, she was still horrified when she was chosen.

Taylor showed some amazing skills and is a very popular tribute, she has played the games a million times over in her head, and has tried to find a solution to every problem she may face in the games.

Right now, she knows food is important, so she focuses her attention to the fishing gear in the cornucopia.

 **Drake**

Drake was popular at home, he is a very likable person.

Only problem is if anyone is not as prepared as Jon, it's him.

Drake relies on his intelligence and likableness to win the games, which is possible but unlikely.

Odds are average for him, as he is likable, but not a killer.

 **Claire**

The snob.

Claire is very independent and always gets her own way.

Now that she has been put in the games her whole world is upside down.

With no skills whatsoever, it's no surprise why she has very, very low odds and almost no sponsors.

She knows that she needs supplies to win, but won't survive the bloodbath, so she eyes a backpack.

 **Vince**

Vince is very smart, and has an impeccable way with words.

While he is not strong at all, he makes up for it in skill.

Everyone loved Vince during the trials, his very clever humor combined with his wit was just enough to get him above average odds.

While he does not want to walk right into the bloodbath, he knows he needs something, so he decides to run for a backpack.

 **Florence**

Florence is a very intelligent and funny person, and is prepared for the games.

Florence kept her skills a secret to the other tributes, and constantly made plans for the games.

Florence was a blast with the audience, and has great odds.

She clears her mind of fear, and decides to run to the cornucopia.

 **Selena**

The troublemaker, the only thing surprising about her being in the games is the fact that it took so long.

Selena stole, pranked, and fought her way through life.

Selena is a very violent and skilled tribute, but is also very good at making friends.

Her odds are the highest of the tributes, but she has a problem with getting so lost in her own ego, she can't find a way out.

 **Alan**

Alan is the smartass.

Alan can talk his way out of almost every situation, and was not very surprised he was entered into the games.

With no skills outside of his words and intelligence, he is not the most gifted tribute.

This doesn't change his average odds.

Alan was never scared up until this moment, where he is seconds away to possibly dying.

 **Anna**

While she always knew she would be chosen, she still could not believe she was in the games.

She avoided showing off her skills, which she did have, and it did not help her odds.

Many people believe she would be the first to go, and she thinks this too, but won't give up.

 **Zach**

A weapons expert, can build, fix, and use them.

Is anything but stupid, but his mind is not the thing that scares the other tributes.

It is of course how dangerous he is with every weapon in the arena.

Even know his odds almost match Selena's, he still has second thoughts about winning.

 **Corey**

Very quiet, but with some very helpful skills.

Odds have been average, as he is strong, but not as appealing as the others.

 **Sam**

Training a long time for this, she is ready.

She never showed off her skills, as she was too busy putting off people she hated, and talking to the people she liked.

Sam was very likable among the viewers, and has fairly good odds, she just has a very terrible feeling about her odds in the games.

 **Amy**

While popular, she is not amazing at anything else needed to win, which is why she needs to be a team.

Her odds are average, as she is very likable, and seems like she knows what she is doing.

While she is shit scared, she tends to block all her fear.

 **Walter**

The oldest of the tributes.

Walter has been preparing for this since he was born.

Walters brother won the games 14 years before, and Walter is determined to win as well.

Walter is extremely skilled, and has odds incredibly high.

Walter does not want to be in a team, but knows it may be his best chance at times.

 **Daron**

Like Walter, Daron was born to fight in the games.

The only problem is: Daron isn't smart like Walter is, and is nowhere near as likable.

Daron has very high odds, as he is a natural born killer, but his arrogance could easily get him killed.

 **Rye**

Rye is yet another one trained for this.

Rye's intelligence is her biggest trait, as she can get out of many situations.

Rye went well with the trials, and showed her skills, which has made her a target, and also someone people want in their alliance.

Rye does not care about her great odds, and focuses on winning.

 **Jen**

Jen is possibly the smartest of the bunch.

Jen never wanted to be put in the games, but did anyway.

Jen has made friends for an alliance, but never showed off her skills.

She doesn't want to kill, but doesn't want to die.

Her odds are average as she was liked among the audience.

 **April**

April has been training since she was born.

A very skilled tribute, and a funny person, it's no wonder why her odds are so high.

April believes she will win the games.

 **Ash**

Ash is very sweet and is definitely out of her zone in the games.

Ash may not be strong, or smart, but she will kill if she has to.

Her odds are very low.

They all either plan or worry, but all pay attention to the countdown.

3….

2….

1

Let the games begin.


	2. The Bloodbath

The games begin, the tributes are flushed with fear, and even if they have a plan, they panic.

Tim is the first to run by a split second, Tim was always a fast person, but when his life depends on it he ran a lot faster than he ever could have imagined.

Tim grabs the medical kit he was eying and runs straight ahead into the woods, pushing past the other fighting tributes.

Jimi, Derrick, Chet, Jon, and Rob all run into the woods, not picking up anything as a part of their panic plan.

They all thought the risk was too much, and decided they would find their supplies in the woods.

Taylor and Drake are the first to enter the cornucopia.

Taylor picks up a sword and puts it to Drakes throat.

"Wait, wait, you won't win alone. Let's go together" Drake tries to persuade Taylor quickly.

Taylor thinks about it and lowers the sword.

"Get the fishing stuff, I'll get the bait. And get a knife" Taylor requests.

Drake nods in agreement, and gets all the fishing gear he can.

They both bolt from the cornucopia and run straight ahead and pass Vince and Claire fighting for a bag.

Vince and Claire both play tug of war with the backpack.

Claire kicks Vince in the shin, but Vince is determined to get the bag.

Vince sees a knife strapped to the bag, he rips the strap off and shows Claire the knife.

Claire immediately drops the bag and runs off with the other tributes into the woods.

Vince runs off in the opposite direction.

Florence goes into the cornucopia after waiting and see's Jen, they both stare at each other.

Jen gets scared off and takes a basket of bread before running away.

Florence takes a basket thinking it is food and runs off, she does not realize that it is not food in the basket, but only rope and a lighter.

Selena and Alan both run on either side of the cornucopia and grab a shield leaning on the side, before running into the woods with the others.

By now everyone has cleared the cornucopia, this gives Anna, Zach, and Corey who made a pact before the games, a chance to follow their plan.

They all sprint to the cornucopia and gather as much as they can before all running their separate ways into the woods.

Sam and Amy run right into each other while trying to find shelter.

"Please don't kill me!" Sam cries.

"Bitch please" Amy responds.

"What did you get from the bloodbath?" Amy asks.

"Nothing, I ran away"

Amy reaches in a pack she stole and hands her a bottle of poison.

"Here, take this drink. I have like 5 of them" Amy says.

Sam takes the drink and stores it in her pocket.

"Sharing supplies are we?" Daron says as he emerges from behind a tree.

Amy grips a tomahawk in her bag.

"I'm not gonna kill you if you share with us" Daron says.

Walter comes out from the bushes with a bow and arrow aimed at Amy.

"Fuck. Okay, have the drinks" Amy says handing Daron two bottles of poison.

Daron inspects the drink, he realizes what it is.

"Hey, we got this shit too. It's fucking poison!" Daron yells.

Amy takes the tomahawk and slightly slices the side of Daron's wrist and makes a break for it.

Walter takes the shot, but misses.

"Fucking useless" Daron screams as he kicks Walters face and takes his bow and arrow sheath.

Daron runs after Amy through the bushes, leaving both Walter and Sam.

Sam drops the poison and runs away before Walter can wake up.

Jen finds a tree to rest at not realizing Rye was already there.

Rye jumps from the tree.

"You can have the tree. If I can have your bread" Rye says.

Jen jumps in fright and faces Rye.

"Have the tree" Jen says.

"It wasn't an offer" Rye says before punching Jen in the face twice breaking her nose.

Rye takes the bread and walks off.

After finding a knife someone dropped on the ground, Ash finds a cliff.

Ash walks to the edge and looks down.

The bottom is blocked out by snow white clouds.

Ash sits and picks up a small rock on the ground and proceeds to show the rock what's down there at the bottom.

The rock disappears in the white fluff just like the bottom of the cliff.

Ash gets up and turns around to see April playing with a knife.

"How you enjoying the games?" April asks with a strange grin.

"I'm not" Ash replies.

"Not many people are. Nobody has died yet, no cannon shots"

Ash starts feeling uncomfortable.

"I didn't notice that. Who do you think is going to be the first to die?"

April laughs and stares at Ash, not saying a single word.

Ash lunges at April with her knife, but April steps out the way and knees Ash in the stomach.

April goes to stab Ash, but she moves back before punching April in the nose.

Ash walks backwards near the edge, not realizing it.

Ash goes to charge at April, but at the last second April kicks Ash.

The impact of the kick breaks Ash's chest.

Ash tries to regain her breath, but fails to and falls to her knees.

A tear rolls down her cheek before she falls backwards off the cliff.

April closes her eyes and listens to the cannon fire.


	3. Day 1

Taylor and Drake walk through the woods trying to find somewhere to fish.

They both walk in silence, maybe because they're scared, maybe because they don't want anyone to hear them, they both have no idea why.

Drake decides to make a move and swipes Taylor off her feet.

"Sorry, but I can't win if I don't kill anyone" Drake says.

Taylor picks up a rock from off the ground and throws it at Drake, it hits his eye.

"Fuck!" Drake yells.

Taylor gets up and starts running away.

Taylor stumbles upon Derrick who is sharpening a stick.

They both stare at each other, neither of them planning to attack.

Derrick grabs the stick and runs away hoping he will find somewhere quiet again.

Taylor starts trying to find somewhere she can set up camp, now that she's alone she needs somewhere isolated.

Tim sits down leaning against a tree before he opens his medical kit to see what's in it.

Tim finds bandages, patches, medicines, and a pair of scissors.

Tim takes the scissors out of the kit and stores them in his pocket.

Tim rests his head against the tree and closes his eyes.

"This is no time to be resting" A voice calls out.

Tim forces his eyes open, Selena is standing there with her shield.

"Relax. I'm not gonna kill you. You are on our good side for now" Selena says.

"What?" Tim asks.

"Anna, Alan! We got a new member of our pack" Selena calls out.

Anna and Alan go to Selena and see Tim.

"We're teaming up to kill all the tough ones" Anna says.

"We don't have a chance to win unless we get rid of them. Then there is actually a competition" Alan adds.

"Alright. Can't argue with that" Tim says.

Tim is helped up by Alan and walks with them.

"You got anything?" Selena asks.

Tim stays silent.

"Hello, earth to Tim. She's talking to you" Anna says.

Tim shakes his head and says "Oh, sorry, what?"

Selena laughs.

"You got anything?" Selena repeats.

"No, only a medical kit"

"Better than nothing" Alan says.

"Yeah, I guess so" Tim replies.

The four of them start searching for their targets, while Tim makes a plan to escape from them.

10 minutes pass, and Drake has finally gotten up.

Drake feels his eye where Taylor's rock hit him.

He could see out of it, luckily.

Taylor didn't take away his gear, so at least he didn't lose everything.

Drake grabs his stuff, and continues trying to find water.

Jen sharpens a stick with a rock, and collects a bunch of sticks.

Jen hears a whistle, a sponsor sent her something.

Jen goes to the silver sphere and opens it up.

Inside the sphere is a bunch of rope.

Jen takes the rope and stores it in her pocket.

"Look who has friends" Daron says as he walks to Jen.

Jen stares him straight into the eyes.

"Look, I've already been fucked over once today…"Daron is interrupted by Jen before he can finish.

"Looks like it's about to be twice" Jen grabs the sphere and hits Daron over the head with it.

Daron grabs an arrow, but he drops it after Jen stabs his quad muscles with her sharp stick.

Daron cries out in pain.

Jen grabs the rope and puts it around Daron's neck and starts asphyxiating him with it.

Daron tries to loosen the rope, but he can't.

Jen drops the rope before Daron dies.

Daron gasps for air and starts rubbing his neck.

Jen kicks him in the face and takes his backpack, bow and arrows, and her stick she stabbed Daron with, and runs.

Daron starts crying in both pain and shame.

Drake starts to get tired and takes a rest.

As he starts making weapons out of the fishing gear, he overhears two voices.

Although he can't make out what they're saying he knows who they are.

Zach and Rye were talking in the distance, but Drake leaves them be for the moment.

Vince starts searching through his backpack.

A blanket, rope, muesli bars, another knife, and a bottle of water.

"Fuck, he's got a knife" Vince hears someone whisper.

Vince puts everything but the knife in the bag, and puts it on his shoulders.

"NOW!" Florence screams.

Corey charges at Vince with a spear.

Vince turns and pushes the spear away, hitting Corey's face with the shaft.

Florence jumps on Vince trying to strangle him, but Vince throws her to the ground like she was nothing but a sack of potatoes.

Corey once again tries to impale Vince, but Vince ducks, and body slams Corey to the ground.

Vince picks up the spear and snaps it with his leg.

Florence successfully spear tackles Vince to the ground.

Florence puts her hands around Vince's neck and starts squeezing.

Vince grabs Florence's neck and snaps it like it was nothing more than a twig.

A cannon fires.

Vince gets up only to see Corey try to stab him with a knife.

Vince lifts his arm to defend his face, and the knife drives into his arm.

Vince yells in pain.

Corey picks up what is left of his spear and once again charges at Vince.

Vince kicks Corey off his feet and drives his head onto the broken end of the spear.

"I didn't even use the pointy end" Vince tries to speak over the sound of the cannon.

Claire finally finishes running as far she can from the others and collapses on the ground.

She rolls around so she can see the sky behind the branches and leaves.

Once she finishes crying and catching her breath, she gets up.

She starts practicing her punches, kicks, and hand to hand combat for 5 minutes before she collapses to the ground again.

Not too far away from Claire is Jimi.

Jimi is busy using leaves, sticks and elastic he has on his clothes to create a slingshot.

He builds for a while, and cuts his finger at one stage, but after around 3 hours, he finally creates a slingshot.

Jimi picks up a small stone from the ground and tries to test the slingshot.

He aims, and cocks it, then fires.

Unsurprisingly the slingshot fails and falls apart.

Jimi gives up and starts looking for supplies.

Jon wakes up after camouflaging himself into the bushes and sleeping.

"I count 3 cannon shots. That means 3 less people" Jon hears April speaking behind him.

Jon gets up, but April stops him.

"Wow, why are you leaving? I'm not that scary"

"What do you want?" Jon says.

"Someone I can trust" April starts filing her nails with her knife.

"I have a task for you, and if you agree to it, you can have one of my knives" April says.

"What is the task?" Jon questions.

"Simple. You find water and food, and tell me where" April says.

"Seems easy enough"

"It is. We'll meet back here after the showing of the dead tributes, okay?"

"Sounds good"

April laughs.

"I knew I could trust you"

Both of them go off in different directions.

Chet finally successfully climbs a really fucking large tree.

He gets near the top and rests on a strong tree branch.

Chet sits there for a while wondering what he's gonna do next.

Chet hears a noise.

A sponsor has sent him something.

Chet opens up the box he was sent and finds a bomb.

Now Chet has more things to think about.

Amy places her sleeping bag down in a bushy area.

After thinking it was too visible, Amy starts camouflaging the sleeping bag.

Amy starts cutting pieces of bush and putting it on the bag.

Amy then starts to cut some branches and covers it until it is almost unnoticeable.

After searching the area around her, Amy finds some berry bushes.

Amy starts picking some berries and stores them in her backpack.

While picking the berries, Amy gets prickled by the thorns on the bushes.

"Fuck!" she yells as she puts the part she was bit in her mouth.

Amy yells it so loud, Sam hears it and walks towards it.

While travelling to the sound, Sam stumbles upon a fist fight between Walter and Rob.

Rob hits Walter in the jaw, Walter quickly retaliates with another punch.

Walter kicks Rob to the ground, and see's Sam.

"You little bitch!" He yells.

Walter goes to punch Sam, but Sam beats him to it, and punches Walter in his balls.

Sam then kicks Walter in his face, and he falls backwards.

Rob rips an arrow Walter stabbed him with earlier out of his side and lunges at Sam.

Sam grabs his hand and twists it around until the arrow is facing him.

Sam then pushes the arrow into Robs heart.

Rob stands there for a second before falling over and dying.

A cannon goes off.

Sam walks over to Walter.

"I'm not letting you go this time" she yells as she stomps Walters face in.

Sam doesn't stop until she hears another cannon go off.


End file.
